


Love Letters to No One in Particular

by MCMulch



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Love, Other, RESTART, Series, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: Open ended letters by lovers who will never be named and love that will never be timed.





	Love Letters to No One in Particular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrequited feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unrequited+feelings).



> Let’s start off with older editions, hopefully they get better as you read

Darling,

You must be patient. I understand the searing sensation distance brings upon your breath, but you must remember, this estrangement is harrowing for us both... -

In no way am I scolding you, I'm too busy scolding myself in the hopes to forget the stubborn feelings asking to take residence in a mind it's already been evicted from. -

Consider that I too miss sitting in the perfect haphazard shade the sun happens to make us in the morning,  
I'm sure the town misses the bellowing, drunk laughter that might even annoy the moon on the silent-turned-soulful nights -

For God's sake, I've been tearing at clocks in this shallow road in the hopes to quicken time, or at least make my time here fleet quicker and get back to you before the set return date. -

I've been gone long enough to forget the quaint, beautiful, newly awakened smile, but not long enough to forget every detail in the striking pair of irises coupled with it. -

My dear, I would give everything to let you rediscover everything I have but right now is not the time. -

Patience at the moment, is ours to learn because Time moves on its own terms and we have no say nor action in moving it. We must take care in not angering either, lest it's elements turn our efforts fruitless. -

Just know that Home has a broader definition than it's typed place in the dictionary, and to me, it is not a place. -

Yours. -


End file.
